Justice For Gotham City
by MissFeral
Summary: The villains get invited to what they think is a party, but end up being punished for their past crimes. This entire story, including the title, is based on a dream I had.


It was a warm Saturday evening in Gotham City. All was peaceful and serene, with no criminal activity to address. However, that didn't mean there were no criminals lurking around. Earlier that day, four villains received a mysterious envelope in the mail. Inside each envelope was an invitation to a party which was to be held in the gymnasium of the Woodrow Roosevelt High School. Each invitation was courteously signed "the people of Gotham City". This baffled the villains…Why would the people of Gotham City invite them to a party? It didn't make any sense but they all just shrugged it off and decided to attend.

The Riddler, Penguin, Catwoman, and Siren were the villains who were invited. They all stayed together so they could get to the party together. They had a nice chat on the way there. Catwoman was looking gorgeous with her long brown hair and skin-tight black unitard. Siren's brunette beauty seemed to illuminate everything she walked by. The Penguin and Riddler were wearing their usual outfits, not seeing any reason to bother putting something different on. They told themselves not to change their ways just because they were being accepted by the public.

When they arrived at the gymnasium, it seemed to be deserted.

"Are we early?" asked Catwoman, looking around the empty room.

"The invitation said the party starts at 8:00 sharp…and it's 8:00 sharp right now. If I had known the others were going to be late, I would have taken a shower before coming," said Penguin, as he twirled around his umbrella.

"Do you think Batman will come?" Siren wondered.

"Oh, I hope so!" purred Catwoman.

"Ew, Batman," Riddler scoffed. "When I see him, I'm going to give him my big zinger!"

"What kind of zinger?" asked Siren.

"Why is a bat like a beehive?" asked Riddler, giggling.

"Hmm…I don't know, Riddler. Why?"

"Because they are both FULL OF BEES!" The Riddler fell down on the floor as he giggled wildly.

Siren smiled and glanced at Catwoman, who simply rolled her eyes. The Penguin mumbled something under his breath, while biting down on his cigarette holder.

The villains continued talking and joking as they waited for the other guests to show up. They didn't notice the knock-out gas that was seeping into the room through the vent. It wasn't long before the villains passed out and were lying on the floor.

 **xXx**

"Oh…what happened last night?" Riddler said, groggily. He was just starting wake up from what had been a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Let me know when you figure out what happened," grumbled Penguin, who was right beside him.

"All of a sudden, I just felt so…tired," Siren moaned.

"You guys! We've been tricked!" Catwoman shouted at them.

Riddler, Penguin, and Siren snapped out of their groggy state. They opened their eyes and realized their unfortunate predicament. All four of them were strapped to sturdy chairs with their feet locked in wooden stocks. Their footwear had been removed. Those eight bare feet were out in the open – vulnerable and helpless. Their toes were tied back with string to limit movement.

"Curses! What's the meaning of this!?" Penguin roared, struggling to escape his restraints.

"I knew there was something fishy about this so-called party we were invited to," fumed Riddler.

"Just wait until I get my paws on whoever is responsible for this," Catwoman hissed.

Suddenly, the villains saw four dark figures coming towards them.

"Who's there?" called Siren.

When the four figures came closer, the captured villains immediately recognized who they were.

It was Batman, Robin, Commissioner Gordon, and Chief O'Hara.

"Hello, everyone," said Batman in a slightly playful tone.

"I trust you are all comfortable," quipped Commissioner Gordon.

The barefoot villains stared at them in confusion.

"Why are we in stocks?" asked Riddler, suspiciously.

"And why did you take our shoes?" asked Siren.

"You won't be getting your shoes back anytime soon," Robin said.

"But my feet are cold!" complained Penguin.

"Well, that's just too bad," said Chief O'Hara.

"What do you plan to do with us, Batman?" Catwoman asked, with her eyes trained on the Caped Crusader.

Batman smirked at her. "We're just going to carry out a little revenge on all you naughty naughty criminals."

"Yes, and I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun tonight," said Commissioner Gordon, smiling.

"We'll have lots of laughs," said Robin with an impish grin.

"I don't understand!" said Siren, as she and the other villains continued to struggle futilely in their bonds.

"We're just to tickle you, lassie," said Chief O'Hara.

The villains' eyes filled with terror. They couldn't believe their ears. What kind of lunatics would invite them to a party, only to trap and tickle them to death. It was worse than any kind of abuse the villains themselves could have ever dreamed of using. The frightened criminals began struggling more frantically to free themselves.

"You're not going anywhere," Batman told them. Then he turned to his companions and nodded. "Take your positions, men."

At that, all the heroes came forward and chose their villain to torture. Batman picked Catwoman, much to her pleasure since she was in love with him. Robin chose Penguin, who was no stranger to being tickle tortured. Commissioner Gordon chose Riddler and Chief O'Hara claimed Siren.

Then the nightmare began. Screams of tortured laughter filled the huge room as the heroes tickled their villain's bare feet.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Riddler," said Commissioner Gordon. He was using a hairbrush on Riddler's naked soles.

"AWW, COME ON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TICKLE MY FEET! HOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHO!" Riddler howled, whipping his head from side to side.

Robin produced a long red feather and stroked it up and down Penguin's bare soles, causing the villain to go nuts with laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT! IT TICKLES!" Penguin shrieked, desperately trying to pull his feet away.

Chief O'Hara was busy with Siren's pretty tootsies. He lightly scratched her soles with his fingers, eliciting her musical laughter.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! C-CUT IT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA NO MORE! STOPTHISINSTANT!" she howled, bucking in her seat.

Batman was tickling Catwoman's feet with his fingers. Her laughter made him feel a little tingly inside...something about her turned him on.

"OOOH BATMAN! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" she squealed, trying to use her feline instincts to fight off the feeling of tickles. It was useless, but she didn't really mind. At least she was spending time with her Batman.

The tickle torture went on endlessly. The Penguin was the first to shed tears, and soon the others followed suit. Catwoman was the only one who didn't beg for mercy. She was getting quite aroused by those tickles on her beautiful soles. After all, her tickler was the love of her life. Sadly, this was not the case for the other three villains. The heroes were immensely enjoying the choruses of laughter that filled the air. What a good feeling it was to get some payback.

Commissioner Gordon pulled out a second hairbrush so he could tickle both of Riddler's feet at the same time. He dragged the brushes up and down those sensitive soles, driving Riddler into a new level of torment.

"OOOOH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOP! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" Riddler cried, turning crimson in the face.

Robin continued to glide the long feather up and down Penguin's soles, completely ignoring the villainous man's pleas for relief. The Boy Wonder made sure that not one inch of Penguin's feet was spared. The Penguin's face turned blood red as tears poured down his cheeks. He was having convulsions from laughing so hard. Not even the spaces between his toes were safe from the dreadful feather. Robin was having the time of his life and remained totally merciless.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" teased Robin.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! OH PLEASE STOOOOP! WAUGHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY BARE FEET CAN'T TAKE IT!" Penguin screamed through his laughter.

Siren was equally as hysterical as Chief O'Hara's flying fingers assaulted her pretty toes. She blushed and laughed up a storm, fighting to pull her feet from the stocks. She attempted to use her signature high-pitched call to put Chief O'Hara under her spell, but she couldn't manage it through her laughs.

"STOP TICKLING HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOOOHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! TH-THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she howled.

"It's the perfect way to treat a villainess like you, miss," Chief O'Hara insisted.

Meanwhile, Batman was scribbling his gloved fingers on Catwoman's arches, forcing out her lovely squeals of laughter. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened with tears. She had to admit that it was torture, but she couldn't deny that it turned her on. Despite her rather unfortunate situation, it was a real treat to be touched by Batman.

"OH MY! HEEEEHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OOOOHHH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS FEELS HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE SO TICKLY!" she yelled, throwing her head back in half torment and half ecstasy.

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this, Catwoman," Batman said, scratching at the balls of her feet. "I wouldn't want to torture you too badly."

The tickling continued nonstop for another half hour before the villains were finally given a break. The pitiful creatures were blubbering, giggling wrecks by the time they were done being tickled.

"Have you sorry criminals learned your lessons yet?" asked Robin.

"You…will…pay for this…all of you!" Riddler said, gasping for air.

"Please…don't tickle us anymore," Penguin pleaded, panting.

"It is inhuman torture!" said Siren.

"You all better behave yourselves from now on or next time your feet will suffer a thousand times worse," Batman warned.

Catwoman purred softly as she leered at Batman. "I'll be looking forward to it, Caped Crusader," she cooed.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You kind of liked it, didn't you?" he asked her.

Catwoman nodded. "With you as my tickler, how could I not like it?" she asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. Batman chuckled and released the all villains from their stocks. Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara congratulated the Dynamic Duo on their plan to get even with the villains, while the criminals grabbed their shoes and stormed out of the building. Except for Catwoman, who stayed in the gymnasium so she could ask Batman for a date.

The End


End file.
